


College Life Is Hard

by dcsras1



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcsras1/pseuds/dcsras1
Summary: Yook Dong Sik is a freshman in college.  Working part-time jobs to afford his education and living after his parents kick him out.  A new professor changes his life.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	College Life Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Won't be edited forgive mistakes please!! Be AWARE of the tags please.

Dong Sik pushed his rounded glasses back up his nose as he finished stocking the cigarettes. His hair was wild and curly, it looked in a perpetual mess. The blue convenience store vest stood out on his thin frame. He peered out at the dark sky, rain drizzling down, it made him yawn wide. Glancing at his cheap, plastic wristwatch. He sighed, two more hours before he was finished. He wiped down the counter as the door dinged. He looked up, his breath caught in his throat and his heart raced.  
A young man in a double breasted dark green, almost gray looking jacket, with a wide belt tied tightly against his thin waist. The collar looked almost velvet. His hair was fixed neatly on his head and black. The black turtleneck that hugged his neck up to the sharp jawline. Dong Sik peeked over, he had black jeans and black combat boots on. He was handsome. Dong Sik leaned back trying to look away but found his eyes going back to the man. He grabbed two bottles of herbal drink. Dong Sik watched him in awe, he wondered how old he was? When the man got to the counter, he smiled politely to Dong Sik.   
It was gentle, and kind, Dong Sik found himself smiling back at the man.   
“Can I help you with anything else?” He asked the man. The man shook his head.  
“Just these.” He handed him the two bottles and stepped back looking around. His voice was warm and controlled. Dong Sik took a gulp and nodded with a smile.   
“That’ll be 4 won.” The man handed him a couple of bills and took them from the counter. He went to the standing area and opened one. Dong Sik watched as the man’s throat worked the liquid down. Only the door opening caused him to look away, he shook himself. The neighborhood gangster swayed in drunk. He stopped and Dong Sik watched him sway dangerously towards a rack of neatly placed soju bottles.   
A clink of a glass bottle brought him back around to the counter. It was the man; he sat the other bottle he had bought on the counter and smiled at Dong Sik.   
“That’s for you.” He smiled kindly, then walked out of the door.  
“Thank you!” Dong Sik told the air as the man disappeared through the door.  
The gangster slammed a bag of chips on the counter drunkenly knocking off the kind gift. Dong Sik watched helplessly crash to the ground, breaking the bottle. He stood aghast as the liquid spilled all over the floor. He sighed of course the one time a customer, a handsome one at that, tried to be nice it got ruined. Dong Sik looked up, pushing his glasses back up his nose, at the large man with a somewhat scary face. His mouth open.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled, putting the money on the counter and walking away with his bag of chips under one arm as he swayed through the door. Dong Sik grabbed some towels and cleaned the mess up, he smiled thinking about the man. A warmth spread through him; he hoped the man would come again. He spent the rest of the night finishing up some of his studying and thinking about the mysterious man.   
The door dinged again, one of the other part-timers walked in to take over. This part-timer went to art school during the evening and sometimes worked the early morning shift. There was an older gentleman that covered the day, he used to be homeless before he got the job and a small room in an apartment building. Dong Sik was a freshman in college, the semester was about not quite mid-way through. His parents had kicked him out after he had come out as gay. Now, only his sister would occasionally talk to him, that’s if her husband wasn’t around. Now, he worked at a movie theater, and convenience store to just survive. He had to pay tuition and for his small studio basement apartment. He only ate what was expiring at the store, and the occasional bag of rice he would buy. He got one free meal a week at school on Wednesdays. The apartment walked into the tiny kitchen, to the left, a small bathroom to the right, with a washing machine that sometimes worked. The cramped space he used for his bedroom barely fit his mat to sleep on and a small closet. It was near his college and jobs. It had small windows he could look out if he stood up, he could see people’s feet and up their shins.   
He bid goodbye to the other worker and headed out into the drizzling rain, though it was so cold it felt like ice pellets hitting him. The one downfall to his apartment was the steep hills and stairs he had to climb to get to it. He took off running, racing to get to what he considered home.   
The alarm buzzed him awake three hours later. Showering and brushing his teeth, he took the last spoonful of rice in the rice cooker before running to school chewing it. The sun was bright and warm. His yellow sweater, a last gift from his sister, stood out. She said it would help him make friends, make them have something to talk about. He had tried making friends, but it never ended well. He had Jae Ho, who let him be in his group sometimes, and then Tae Soo, who was taking the Civil Servant Exam. Tae Soo worked at the movie theater with him. The first time they had met at the beginning of the year, Dong Sik smiled remembering.  
‘Tae Soo, 21, civil servant exam taker, soon to be police trainee.’   
‘Dong Sik, 18, college freshman.’ Tae Soo was so sincere that Dong Sik found himself smiling the most around him. It was the weirdest and most heartfelt introduction he had ever been a part of. He went through school and arrived at his final class. It was the hardest class he had, today they were getting a new professor, the other had went to America to teach suddenly.   
He sat down in his seat, the second row up, second seat from the window. Nobody sat near him. He knew a group project was coming up and he would have to do the awkward wait it out to see who still needed one person to join, most grabbed each other to avoid him. He usually ended up with Jae Ho. He was mentally preparing to ask Jae Ho if he could join their group when the new professor walked in. Dong Sik’s heart skipped.  
Their eyes met immediately, recognition in both.


End file.
